Dark Virtues
by Darasu Uolt
Summary: Angel's and Demon's, said to never get along. Though there are always rules to be broken, but just who is going to do the breaking? The Yami's are sent to a differnt realm to start a new life, will it be too good to be true? AU, Has Puppyshipping, and Bronzeshipping as well. Please R&R. warning Yaoi (slow going) (Hiatus, writers block)
1. The trial

_**Disclaimer: I do not own YUGIOH, and I only used popular angel names, does not have any reference to the bible.**_

_**Most people picture heaven as a place of light and purity, without anger, hostility, greed, and other negative human emotions. The realm of angels is pictured as a place of perfection… But what is a world without problems and disputes?**_

"You bastards! What the hell is wrong with you?" Shouted the only now conscious male in the cell, of a group of three that where thrown into a previous hour before.

There where six people that where standing on the other side of the cell. One pair just looked down on the small group. The female of the two looking down at them spoke up.

"How dare you speak in that tone at us! After all we did for you?" she sneered at the wild haired blonde.

At this comment the dark skinned blonde grew angry. He narrowed his sharp lavender eyes at the annoying hag in front of him.

"What you did for me?…you mean when you had me locked up for well over 70 years of the beginning of my life, barely giving anything to survive on, tortured me when ever you got the chance, or is that what you consider 'did for you' was love and affection? Mother?" Spat the young looking man.

" Shut your mouth you freak" Shouted the now identified woman. "don't ever call me that!"

The others that also resided in the cell with the smirking blonde, were starting to wake up from all the yelling.

The woman's mate looked at her. "Keket, calm down, there is no reason to get yourself so riled up before these 'creatures'. When you get irritated, your feathers become a mess." said the lavender eyed man.

"Abasi….." She took a deep breath. "Your right, in another hour or so we will never have to deal with him again." She said, as a pair of pale wings shifted on her back. The wings shimmered in a beam of sunlight that somehow made it's way in to the cell's.

The white haired male in the cell got to his knee's and looked at the previous pair, that where on the other side of the bars.

" You know 'Keket and Abasi' are the most appropriate names for the pair of you. Even though your 'angels". He sneered at the two.

"Watch what you are saying Akefia, we tried to set you straight but, you refused our teachings." stated the darkest male of the group.

"Well sorry for not being as 'straight' as you wanted me to be, Father." He spat at the older male.

A small woman walked up to the cell, it was the mate of the dark male, she was almost the exact opposite of him, she was an albino white and her eyes were a warm brown. They where filled with tears.

"Akefia, please, we only tried to give you a regular life. And that it didn't matter that you have black wings." she was suddenly cut off.

"What the hell are you rambling on about, Layla? It so dose matter if an angel is born with black wings, it shows that they are tainted." shouted Keket, her wings poised out to her sides.

The male of the third pair stepped towards the arguing females. He looked as if he had seen many centuries, he had a thick beard that was an aged silver grey as was his hair.

"That's enough, we wouldn't be having this issue if you and Abasi had just treated them like the rest of the children." he lashed out coldly.

"You shouldn't be talking like your perfect Aknamkanon! If you were, you wouldn't be here with the rest of us!" the dark male spat, while his mate held his arm as if to keep him in check.

"Bes, calm down" she whispered to him.

The shortest female stepped up beside Aknamkanon, she had tri-color hair, which her sons mimicked in color but not in style.

"We accepted our son for who and what he is, the only reason Atem is with your brats is because of the fuss you made!" She snapped.

"Well that's a first, never thought that the 'Dark and Mysterious' Miabe would lose it protecting a freak." snarled Keket.

This continued for quite some time, and the three males in the cell watched it in boredom.

"So… is this the most they've spoken up like this in front of you two?" questioned the shortest of the three, though made up for his height with his gravity-defying hair.

The blonde looked at him with a scowl planted on his face.

"Are you kidding me? I think that this is the first time that they have talked to me in several years. I don't even really know why they are even here." He shrugged, then he added in as an after thought. "Your name's Atem right?" He received an affirmative nod.

"Really? Mine wont shut up and leave me alone!" Akefia snorted. "Wanna trade, Marik?" he asked.

The blonde just laughed. While Atem just grinned at the two.

The rare noise of laughter seemed to have caught the attention of the white winged ones.

Layla and Maibe smiled at the sight, it was a rare sight to see the younger ones with their true emotions shown in front of others. Though Keket looked like she was going to blow another fuse at the scene. She was about to throw another fit, when three other angels stepped into the room, she immediately stopped her actions, for if she was ever seen acting like that in front of a higher status angel, she would be up to her neck in trouble.

"In another hour it will have come the time to deal with these three in the correct manner. The hour you were give to say your good byes has now come to a close, it is now time for you to leave." Informed he one with blonde hair, blue eyes, otherwise known as Michael.

"Well, I have no reason being here any longer." Keket 'choked" out, as she turned to leave with her mate.

"I have to say this, she's always being good at acting. I wonder if she was an 'Entertainer' in a past life?" Marik wondered out loud with a strait face. The other two where behind him smirking and trying not to snicker at the face the woman was pulling now.

The said woman now lunged at the cell, though was stopped short when her head came into contact with the iron bars. This scene was watched and both Abasi and Marik who just shook their heads.

"Well look at that, she's out like a light, poor thing must have been in distraught." Snickered Akefia.

The other two pairs stepped over the deranged woman to say their final good bye to their sons. After that bore fest was over, and all the 'parents' had left, the archangels stood at the door to the holding cells to make sure that the other six had left.

"Well, now that's over, what happens now? We know that we are not accepted here, and none of us have committed any crimes that are in need of punishment. So we are not under any penalties that are to keep us imprisoned, exiled or executed. Why are we here?" questioned Atem.

The second of the archangels to speak had phoenix red hair, and light brown eye's. "We understand this and we know that you are not of the fallen. Though the majority of the population is becoming more and more agitated. And it's unfortunate to say it is because of your appearances." He was interrupted.

"How can they be like that? None of us deserve this treatment, we cant help that we were born with black wings." Grounded out Akefia.

"We understand what your situation is. We are just looking at both point of views, so that we can find a solution of benefits for both parties." The red head finished.

"I thank you Raguel, for making an opening for the next topic." the third stepped up. He had grey eyes and jet black hair. "What we are going to do is a very rare in occurrence. Since all three of you where born into heaven, you didn't have to go through judgment to either heaven or hell. Your beings of neither light nor dark, so you would have been classified as middle beings." He concluded.

"You still haven't answered the question." Marik pointed out.

The dark haired male contemplated what the true answer was.

"We are going to send you three to the second layer of Limbo, you will not be judged there." Was his answer.

"O.K. … So exile." Akefia shorten the description.

"No, you can keep in touch with your relatives and friends here and be able to visit, just not live here." The dark hair angel replied, while pinching the bridge of his nose, keeping a headache at bay.

The three dark males contemplated what they were just told, the two fair haired males decided that they where content with the decision, while Atem remained sceptical.

"Thank you Raziel, now with that out of the way, may we start our way to your new home?" Michael questioned.

"Might as well, it's not like I have any fond memories of the place. Do either of you have any?" Marik asked

Akefia shrugged his shoulders. "Not really, just one. And it wont keep me here." he concluded.

"It's about the same for me as well." Atem agreed "though it almost feels like we are being relocated like animals."

Marik nodded in agreement.

"Then we can start, please follow us." Raguel stated as he opened the cell door.

The younger males followed the higher status men out of the holding facility. Once they made it out the doors, three sets of black wings stretched out, having been in a cramped cell, for who knows how long. As they kept on walking towards their new home and life, many other angels where gathering around the group.

The dark angels looked back at the crowd. They were used too being stared at, let me rephrase that, I mean glared at, but the looks that they where receiving, showed that there where different opinions though out the crowd, some looked happy, others looked confused, and few who were just there. Though nothing was said as they continued towards the gates. When they reached the gates, they started to open too just enough for them too get through. None of them looked back.

Once they had exited the gate, Akefia and Marik spotted another person standing beside the gateway, his appearance was staggeringly different from what the darklings have ever seen. His wings seemed to be in tatters as if they had been injured in battle and healed wrong. His face was also marred by many scars from what looked like burns, and bites and a few deep gouges from claws. His hair was almost a metallic grey though cropped short enough to stand on end.

"Ah … Remiel, it's good to see you once again. Though it looks like your job has not been an easy one." commented Raguel.

Remiel chuckled at it. "Yes, it is at times difficult, though far more interesting than being the one to take notes at all times." He replied.

"Well I am sorry to say that we are not here to visit, but on business." Michael interrupted.

"Ahh yes, I take it that you three are the ones being relocated?" Remiel stated

"Some one else noticed it" Atem whispered to Marik, who was snickering.

"Oh no, we are just new here and getting a free tour…. WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK!" Akefia shouted.

"O.K., well then lets get going, it is quite the trip to the second layer." Remiel shifted to an almost defensive position.

"Oh don't worry over him right now, he's always like this , always miserable. Just watch out when he bares his teeth at you.!" Marik cackled as he dodged a fist.

"Shut the hell up, you hairball!" Akefia lunged at the blonde.

Atem grabbed Akefia's shirt collar as he went by.

"Come on, lets get going. You can maul each other later." He sighed

"Fine, let go of me!" Snapped Akefia.

Remiel just shook his head at the whole scene. When the group calmed, he turned and took flight, and coaxed the younger angels to go in front of him. They went into descent, they saw two other gates when they got through a layer of clouds. One was less grand then the ones that they came through, though they it felt a lot more welcoming. While the other was almost as large as the gates of heaven, they held a the air of corruption and vile auras around it.

Marik looked around at the surrounding area unsurprised. "Is this the first layer of Limbo, where judgment takes place?" He asked.

"Yes it is, when we get to the second layer you will be on your own." Remiel answered.

"Why was the second layer created?" Atem Questioned.

Remiel looked at him then looked at where he was going as they were ten meters away from landing.

Once they had landed he answered. "It was made because the gates of heaven wont open for those who have committed any sin, no matter how light, but for those who are not condemned to hell, can live here." He ended.

"So… it is heaven for the average Joe." Marik simplified.

"Yeah… that's about right." Remiel sighed at how his answer was down played.

After the explanation was finished, they where in front of the front of the gates, their guide turned to them.

"Well I might see you guys, might not, from some of the stories I have heard." Remiel stated.

"It was nice to meet some one who wont cringe away from us." Atem told him.

Remiel chuckled. "Well, it helps that I have seen weirder and freakier." The rest of the group just looked at him as if he were nuts.

"Well have fun in starting a new life." he waved as the gates opened.

Atem waved back while Akefia reluctantly raised his hand and Marik nodded his head. Then the three men turned and entered the gates.

As they went through the gates, they heard the soothing sound of running water. They were in a clearing that was surrounded by large trees, level ground, ankle length grass, and right in the middle of the clearing was a small noisy creek.

"Well, I don't know about you two but I like the place already." Marik proclaimed.

"Yeah, I do too cousin," Akefia agreed. "This is the first time I have seen you relaxed at all." Marik just gave him a crazy grin.

"Wait a minuet! You two are Cousins?" Atem was astonished. "But you two don't even look related."

The two fair haired men glanced at each other with wild grins in place, they turned back to a now nervous Atem.

"You mean to tell us that you don't know our families history? Man you must have been living under a rock or something!" Akefia chided. "Look at our eyes, they are the same color, no?"

"Almost seven generations ago, there was a huge sibling rivalry between twin brother and sister, when they were too select their respective life partners. They didn't like the other's choice. They went their separate ways and the families have issues between one another and have been fighting ever since. Accept me and him." Marik educated Atem about the family history. "You must have been locked up or something for you not know."

Atem looked at Marik with a weary eye. "First, now I see the similarity in you two, but not in looks," he stated. The other men snickered. " Two, how did you know I was locked up?" The other two were in shock.

"But how your parents were responded? Man, I had no clue that you had been locked up. It was meant as a joke!" Marik scrambled behind Akefia to avoid Atem's dirty looks.

"Hey what do I look like a shield?!"

"Yes."

Atem just shook his head at the sight.

As they started out of the clearing and taking in the sights, wondering if they were in a deserted realm. They heard and felt numerous crashes and roars from some giant animal. Then they heard two roars chorusing through the air. Make that two giant animals. In the middle of the noise the dark angels heard a yell.

"Will you two stop it, we all know you love each other!"

The seemingly fallen angels looked at the area ahead of them.

"Wanna go check it out?" Atem inquired.

"Sure, why not?" The others chorused

And so they started their new life with curiosity, good thing they're not cats.

End chapter 1

_Names and meanings:_

_Keket= Goddess of Darkness_

_Abasi= Stern_

_Maibe= Grave_

_Layla= Born at night_

_Bes= Brings joy_

_Raziel=Secret of god_

_Raguel= Friend of God_

_Michael= Defender_

_Remiel= Leads too Judgment_


	2. The meeting

**I'm sorry for taking so long to up date, work and writers block are to blame.**

**And I am so grateful for my Beta reader Angel the Neko, she did an awesome job on the chapter!**

**re-edited**

A sigh floated through the air. The one that it came from was watching his best friend, who had lost his temper once again, and now was in another argument. Though he could understand why, Being put down every time you crossed paths with the same person.

The one who had released the sigh shook out two white wings. They looked like they should have weighed down the being which they were attached to. He was on the petite side, his hair stood on end, the majority of it was black, the tips matched his eyes with the amethyst color, and his bangs were a lightning yellow. And with his light complexion he had an almost angelic look, though the look was contradicted with his bat like wings, light grey slightly curled horns that aimed towards the back of his head, and a white devil tail, along with black tight shirt and pants, along with a black collar. He was a demon by birth and blood. Even though demons are dark and vile by nature and how they are raised, his nature though was like a light in the demon society, but darkness is also there that was true to his people, along with strength. His name was Yugi.

He would always be thankful for the fact that he was not the only one with this condition: Two of his three friends had the same issue with their demonic appendages.

Their names were Ryo and Malik. They were really close from being together over the years that they had been in second Limbo. They met each other when they were first sent here, And when they first met one another each of them where equally surprise that the other two existed.

The main reason the fight had gotten to this point was that two large prides and one massive ego had collided. The fight starts out as usual, verbally, but it turned physical, fast.

"So you're still with these freaks, though I guess you fit right in that category with your sooty color and all." The tall brunet said pointing at the black scales on the blondes arms and all along his cheek bones and ended under his honey brown eyes_**.**_

"Shut the hell up, before you start insulting people, you should learn about them first." The blonde seethed.

"Joey, it's okay. That isn't even really an insult_**. **_Well… Considering where we are from."Yugi tried to calm his friend down.

The blonde was wearing a pair of jeans that were torn on one knee and down the calf of the other leg and a red shirt that had a slit across the belly that gave quick peek at his nicely defined abs.

"That's not the point I'm trying to make," He seethed. "And Kaiba acting as if we are nothing, when he's just another dragon…It drives me up the wall!"

Yugi left the two with a sigh thinking 'that's the main point he's doing it Joe', letting them work out their frustrations about each other, and to get away from the soon to be bloodshed.

The tall male that was standing across from Joey looked human for the most part. Except for the scales that sat high on his cheek bones, and rested on his forearms. They where white and when they were in the sun light they shined with a light blue tinge, similar to the color of his eyes.

"What was that? I never said that you were nothing. Just that you and your friends are freaks of nature." He said, pointing towards Joey's dull black scales.

You could see that made something click in Joey, his breathing slowed to a steady pace. His eye's pupil dilated into slits while the dark honey turned red. Next thing the bystanders saw was a gold turning black_**, **_lunging towards the other scaled male. The force of the lunge shoved the two beings into a fitful summersault. Once the roll had come to a stop they jumped apart and got a good look at what used to be Joey.

In front of the small demon and the other stood a tall lanky, yet stout, winged black dragon, and the eyes looked as if they could pierce through the coldest soul. What the other Dragon had said about the color of his scales being dark was true, though they held a warmth that no material could capture, that was unusual to the species. Of course they ranged in all sorts of shapes, sizes, and colors, but they were usually bright though cold looking… like stones.

As Joey stood before them he was emitting growls and long rumbles. They were a challenge to the other, who gladly took it up. The brunet started his change with a great increase in size, and his limbs lengthened and bended awkwardly. His face lengthened yet rounded off fleshy wings sprouted from his back. They first were the same color as his skin, though soon were covered in icy white scales Though he kept his ice blue eyes, they somehow looked even colder than before.

In the end they were about the same size. Now both of them were growling,staring down and circling each other, ready for the other to make the first move to start the fight. For the first time the Seto initiated the quarrel.

Yugi always found the sight of them changing forms strange, yet mesmerizing. 'This is becoming way too common.' He thought to himself, thinking back to the past few months of verbal spats turning into physical conflicts. As he watched the fight, he tried thinking of a way to stop the two from mauling each other too much. When he caught the sound of soft wing beats from above himself, he realized It was Malik and Ryo.

"Hey, how is it going?" Yugi asked the two fair haired males. Both of them were scowling at the scene that the two dragons were making.

"Hi, we're making progress. We found some long caverns that branch out all throughout the walls of the ravine, some of them end up near Joey's. What is these two's problem now?" Ryo enquired. He was about 5'10, had white hair that was just past his shoulders, a pale complexion and warm brown eyes that looked as if they never could create any mischief. These all seemed to make him look more of an angel than his two friends did. Though he had a few surprises that where always a shocker to people who had just met him.

Yugi looked back to the newest brawl. "Same old. Though Joey was already mad about something before we saw Kaiba. Though I'm not too sure how to stop this one." He stated while watching the fight.

The tallest of the three walked ahead of the other two. He had sandy blonde hair, light lavender eyes with a distinctive kohl line, a shirt that showed his abs off to the public and tight hip huggers. He had a smirk on his face.

"May I?" He asked.

"Sure, some of the things you say could probably stop a charging elephant." Yugi commented.

Just as the blood started to fly from the dragons, tearing at each other, clawing and biting. Each of them let out roars of anger.

Malik took a deep breath. "Will you two stop it? We all know that you love each other!" He shouted over the noise that the ones fighting were making.

Then it was quiet. Malik looked proud of himself.

"Great job Malik, you're hired." Yugi laughed, Ryo was sniggering beside him.

Joey and Seto backed away from each other. Both of them were still growling though they were changing back to their original humanoid form. They both were bleeding from the wounds that they gave each other, though you could see that the wounds were healing fast and clean. Seto scoffed and turned to walk away when there was a crash followed by some cussing coming from the direction that he was just about to leave in.

"Damn it Marik, I told you too find your own damn branch!"

"It was the only good spot to see everything, besides you're the heavy one!"

The group in the clearing stared at the two people that were tangled on the ground. They had gotten themselves sorted out and now were standing brushing off any debris that might have gotten on them. Both of them were in light grey-ish clothes though they did not look so befitting on them, they looked to be a common height. Though how they looked is what surprised them the most. Both of them had black feathered wings. Another shocker was that the one with blond hair just looked like a wilder Malik: He was wearing a chest defining no-sleeve shirt and semi-tight white pants. The other had short cropped hair, though it was the same shade of white as Ryo's and he seemed to be taller than the blonde, He had a plain white shoulder sleeve t-shirt, a light grey sweater and a pair of tan baggy cargo pants. He had a double crossed T-like scar under his right eye.

Both of them had shades of lavender as their eye color.

"Why where you 'spying' in the first place?" Another stepped out into the clearing. He looked like a more assertive Yugi, with a few extra blonde bangs. He just had a long sleeve shirt that was grey along with tight dark grey pants.

The one that looked like Malik spoke up.

"We weren't 'spying' as you put it. We were learning about the locals Atem." He defended their actions, which got an eye roll from the male now known as Atem.

Atem turned to the silent group.

"I'm sorry for intruding, but when we heard something other than birds and insects we had to see what was going on and hopefully find someone to talk to." He commented.

The group that they just met was in stunned silence. The looks that the newcomers were receiving shouted: 'WOW! You look out of place.'

The tallest of the newcomers sighed and turned to the blond beside him.

"Great, I thought that we left this kind of stuff behind us." He bit out quietly.

"It seems like we haven't, but we're here now, so let's have fun with it." The blond spoke in a similar tone.

"Yo, not to be rude but we can still hear you. Plus its rude to judge others before you get to know them." Joey told them bluntly. Looking at the two that just spoke too each other.

"So what if you hear us! Who are you to say that to us when you yourself was just doing the same." The wild blonde spat. He looked like he was getting ready to take someone on.

"And if you call us freaks we will take you down." The tallest also took up a fighting stance.

The third in behind the two taller men was shaking his head ready to pull them back if needed.

Yugi finally gathered his mixed up mind, grinned at the comments and spoke up.

"We weren't judging you, we were just surprised by your appearances." He said. He was trying to calm all the hot heads down before another fight broke out, which seemed to work a bit though there was still some tension in the air. "Besides if we were to call you freaks, we would just be hypocrites." He finished.

It was followed by a snort which was accompanied by a bone on bone crunch. The groups looked towards Joey and Seto, who was on the ground holding his jaw. Joey was returning to a normal standing position. Seto jumped back up to his feet readying for another attack.

"What the heck was that for mongrel?" He spat out.

"One, I ain't a mongrel! Two, you need to learn to keep your opinions to yourself." Was his reply.

This time Seto was glaring at his attacker, as if his eyes would burn the other to ash. He turned around and glided out of the clearing in the opposite direction he was heading previously.

"Well that was, once again, a bit entertaining. Was that the third time you got the last hit in?" Malik was looking at Joey with his hands behind his head. Joey just chuckled bashfully.

The majority of the tension seemed to melt away after the last comment, though it still could easily start again.

"Ummm, what do you mean by saying that you would be a 'hypocrite'? Are you not angels?" Atem had his head slanted off to the side in question.

The pale males cringed slightly at the question. But seeing that they were in a dark portion of the clearing, the dark group was on the other side of the large space, making it a great possibility that the view of each other could be distorted. The three stepped out of the shade and Yugi spoke up to explain their situation.

"We are not, I repeat, we are not angels. We are demons with a strange mutation. That is all." He was a bit uncertain about the situation's outcome, though he was hoping that it would be positive. "Though we would like to know your situation. It looks like it would be quite a story to know_** - **_if you're willing to share it?" Trying to get a response out of the elder looking males.

Marik looked towards his cousin who looked as if he was ready to go in to a fit of rage and Atem just tensed up as if he was a plank of wood. He looked back towards the young man that asked the question.

"I don't think you will be getting that story for awhile yet: We just got here and the wounds of betrayal are still fresh. So here's a major part you need to know_**: **_We are angels by blood, though we have black wings and have dark personalities." He informed them.

"Okay. After all of that, I think introductions are in need. Would you like to start?" Atem asked, trying to start a new topic.

"Sure, always nice to meet people that aren't trying to rip of your head at first sight." Malik stated with a smirk. "My name is Malik, the shorty is Yugi, the really angelic one is Ryou and the flaky one is Joey." Just as he finished three sets of claws took a swipe at him, he dodged while laughing. The other three told him off while trying not to smile, trust Malik to try to liven things up.

The other group stood there in confusion at the others interactions with each other. They insulted each other but were not offended… Strange. Once the younger group calmed again, Atem introduced their group.

"I'm Atem, the tallest one is Akefia, and the blond is Marik." It was nothing fancy but he didn't really know the other two.

"Well if that's all, I have a question for you: Is there a place to live around here? Or is this a discrete vacation spot?" Akefia asked. He seemed to be getting bored with just talking, he wanted to get moving again.

Ryo stepped in at this point. "No, this place is not really either, though if a person that doesn't mind living without plumbing or electricity, it's really nice here. But if you are for more civilized living there is a city about a day and half worth's of flight from here." He finished quietly: He always seemed to be shy when around new people.

"Thank you. We would have been lost for quite some time, thanks for the information." Atem thanked them. "Though what we do with it is not clear at this point."

"Well…It's not like we have much to do at this point, how about a tour of this place along with the city? We know this area well, just finding our own spaces." Yugi offered.

"That would be really convenient." Akefia smirked while bearing one of his K-9's. Marik glanced at his cousin and knew what was running through his mind: Time to find new people to torment.

"Well you guys have fun with that, I have to go…Have to sort out some things." Joey left with a wave and a partial smile, as he took off into the air and started heading to the west.

"Where shall we start?" Malik asked: He never could sit still for very long and was fidgeting, ready to start moving again.

"Since it is already late into the day how about we start with where they can get the basic needs? We can look at some more locations that we might move into later on, maybe after we find our places, we can go to the city and show them around there while getting supplies." Yugi suggested. He looked over to the taller males. "Does this sound okay to you?"

"Sounds fine." Marik grinned toothily. "Let's go." He gestured for the white ones to go in front of them.

The smaller males took to flight, looking back to make sure they did not lose their new acquaintances.

The dark angels took the moment to talk amongst themselves before they were caught up with by the demons.

"They are definitely a different group aren't they? " Atem commented.

"That's for sure. Well let's get going, we should also find a place to stay as well, might as well be together 'till we get our bearings around this place." Akefia suggested.

"Aww… You just don't want to admit that you love me and don't want to leave me." Marik chided.

"Ooh yes, that's exactly what I was thinking." **WHACK! **"Moron!_**"**_

"Come on! Don't be so uptight." Reasoned Marik while clutching the back of his head.

There were quiet chuckles coming from above them. The demons saw them looking up at them and tried to stop but they were unsuccessful so Ryo and Malik just got worse.

The two taller angels decided to have some fun with the two demons who were laughing at them. They flew up above the three, then took a dive at the two and tried to pin their arms and wings to their sides, though they were surprised when the two made a sudden movement out of the way, though Ryo turned right back at the two, readying to attack them but he was pulled back by Yugi and Malik. While they were trying to calm him down, Akefia and Marik got a good look at the one who just tried to attack them and were surprised to see that Ryo's eyes were completely black and wild. He had his teeth bared and it looked like his claws had extended a bit.

"What in the world? What's his problem?" Akefia growled.

"That is a story for another day all you need to know is that life is not kind, don't surprise us like that until we know you better. Don't forget what we are, or you might lose a few pieces." Yugi warned.

**I hoped you enjoyed. I don't update very often, but it will be updated and not forgotten. The story will be completed. Please review**


	3. Playing with Shadows

The angels got their tour of the forest, in their opinions… it was nice. They had learned was that the demons had been living with their dragon friend, and that there weren't many other's in the area. When they said that it was primal living they meant it: just living in the wilderness. Their daily needs were met, and there was by no means a shortage of food supply. Although when you needed other supplies, you had to go too the city for a couple of days.

The peacefulness of the outdoors seemed to calm the angels too a degree. Though they were still on edge; it was too quiet for them.

The demons were surprised that the angels wanted too linger in the area for awhile. Apparently they enjoyed places that had very few people. Demons thought that angels were socialites…. They guessed that opinion was wrong.

When the tour came to the end, the angels were given enough supplies to last them a few days. They were given blankets, food, utensils, and washing basin, that they could use until they got their own.

The demons had come too the conclusion that there was need for a trip to go the city to replenish their supplies, and to gain some new furnishings. The trip would have to wait for a few more days, or until they found their new and more permanent lodgings.

The angels, on the other hand, had, for some strange reason had decided to stay together until they got their bearings around the 'new' realm, and had found a temporary 'home'.

The two groups departed for the evening with a 'Good night' and a ' See you soon'.

After the demons had left the angels in their current home, a cave that was carved out of the cliff face, they started their way back too Joey's . Ryo had a puzzled and irritated disposition. He had kept silent since his outburst.

"Things are going to change soon," he stated.

"Why do you say that?" asked Yugi.

"It's just a feeling- I don't know if it's going to be for better or worse, but this lingering feeling is getting on my nerves," he ground out.

"What brought this on?" Malik asked.

"When we first saw those angels," Ryo replied.

Yugi and Malik looked at each other with concern etched on their faces, Ryo's perception's on coming changes were rarely off, although like he said, they never knew if it was going to be a positive change or a negative one.

While during the time the demons had left the angels for the night, the darkling's had finished setting up for the night, and were now relaxing to an extent; They had conditioned themselves to respond to any threats at less than a moment's notice. Being that they were in a new place did not help the tension.

Atem deposited himself at the cave's entrance. His eye's were closed while his mind was racing over the events of the day, the people they had met… what would be next? What was the next step in this 'new' life? What did this place have to offer? The questions just would not stop, the confusion was set on his brow, it stayed there until the lethargy consumed him.

Akefia and Marik stayed awake longer than him, swapping their points of view with each other, though there were quite a few details they kept too them selves, like, what they thought of the two demons that shared similarities with them. They talked until the moon was high, until they both were tired enough to sleep a short while.

(dreams)

"Mother… why can't I go outside?" a small child with crimson eye's asked.

"Simple. You would scare the other children." His mother scowled at him.

"Why would they be scared?" the child asked quietly.

"Because, Atem… You're a monster, and a freak , a creature that shouldn't exist." she said all of this in a gentle tone while reaching to caress his face like a caring mother would.

He felt a stinging sensation where she had touched him while his body fell to the floor. He started scrambling away from the woman who had a look of disgust expression on her face.

"You will always be a monster, just like those who will reside in the depths of hell for the rest of eternity," she whispered harshly into his ear.

As she turned away, Atem could feel the tears trying to burn their way out from the corners of his eye's, though one never did fall, as the shadows overtook his sight, as if consuming the scene with great hunger. Another scene replaced the last.

He was standing in a doorway, watching his parents holding a renewed soul, a soul that was reincarnated into heaven rather than earth. A soul that was born into his home, into HIS family! Any of the attention that he had gotten before (either negative or positive) was all now directed to his new sibling. The only times he was looked at or spoken to were when he tried to meet his new brother or sister. Though this is what met him each time.

"Get out of here you monster! Get out! You shall not taint my child!" His mother had screamed at him, while having her back towards him as if shielding the new born.

That memory too was shrouded in darkness. Only too switch to another, a memory that would never leave his mind for the rest of his days.

It had been six months since the soul had been born, Atem had yet to see it, but he could tell something was amiss in the last two months, though the house still had sound… more like noise. Since the birth of his sibling, the child would not stop crying! How he hated the sound. The one sound he was never allowed to emit, it made all the time! Never stopping…. Never allowing him a peaceful moment. He couldn't even run away from the sound; for he couldn't leave the house; that forsaken sound went through all surfaces.

The day that was embedded into his very core, it was quiet for the first time in months, so quiet, so peaceful… no crying. Though the air around the house felt sombre.

The Helpers of the home had gathered around the nursery door with solemn expressions. Atem looked into the nursery as well and saw his mother holding a bundle, rocking back and forth while her body shuddered with silent sobs and her mate tried to take the bundle from her, succeeding when her eyes rose to Atem, watching her. His father took the bundle to put it into another woman's arms while he had a tear had stayed from his eye. Atem noticed this and was distracted by his fathers appearance. It only took those few seconds for his mother react to his presence.

"You monster! It's all your fault! She's dead!" she screamed as she leapt at him. She began to beat him, so harshly and so quickly that no one had time to react.

She took a knife off of one of the garden helper's and ran it across his jugular. And continued to slash the knife across his body.

When she did this it threw her into complete fit of hysterics. Her mate tore her away from their son and was in the middle of subduing her, when one of the helper's ran over to Atem and asked if he could hear her while trying to stop the bleeding with the little healing power she had.

His response was, "It was a girl. That's nice to know."

This scene faded into a light grey.

Atem bolted awake and sat up to take in his surroundings. He was still in the cave he fell asleep in. He looked around for his companions and spotted the rough looking Akefia, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed, eye's closed, and appeared to be falling over slowly.

He looked around to see if Marik was still in the cave, with no luck. He situated back down to go back too sleep but as soon as he closed his eye's all of the memories of the dreams from before flashed to the front of his mind again.

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be getting more sleep that night, and instead got up too go outside to let the cool night air calm him. When he got outside he stretched his arms; his wings soon followed. He once again relaxed his arms with his wings still poised out too the sides and leapt out from the cliff face, taking too the air. Once in the sky, he took a look at the surrounding area too see if he could find his insane looking companion.

He looked back towards the cliff and spotted the sandy blond, lounging on the edge of the top bluff, letting his legs dangle over the fringe. Atem glided towards the taller man and softly landed a few meters behind him. He then walked over and sat beside Marik.

They sat in silence for half an hour. The stars glistened in the sky, indifferent to the problems of the world below.

A low sigh broke the silence.

"Couldn't sleep?" Marik inquired, still lying on his back starring at the stars, with a blank expression.

"No. What about you?" Atem asked.

"Heh, not with the way you toss and turn… and snore." Marik let out with a bark of laughter.

"I don't snore…" Atem said, though unsure of himself. He didn't know if he did or didn't; no one was around him before too tell him.

"So, it must of have been one hell of a nightmare. What about?" Marik asked indifferently.

"How did you know that it was a nightmare?" Atem tried to dodge the question.

"The scream you let out about half an hour ago." Marik had a cruel smirk plastered to his face, enjoying seeing Atem squirm in embarrassment. "So… what was it about?" He pressed on.

"Memories… Ones that I would like too forget, but keep coming back as nightmares, otherwise I wouldn't dwell on them. You have any of those?" Atem asked, curious about the blond, who had been his colleague over the past twenty four hours.

"Yes and No. Have the memories, but not as nightmares. I rarely sleep any more, my parents cured me of that." Marik said.

Silence consumed the two darkling's once again though the blond had a contemplative look in his eye's. He turn towards the smaller man.

"What kept you from losing all of your sanity?" Marik asked

Atem was bewildered, "What are you talking about?"

"_Come on_… You can't tell me that, over the years of being abuse. That you don't have any issues at all!" Marik was giving Atem a creepy smile. "Unless… you're the "in denial" type that might just go berserk without a moments notice."

"I am not in denial!" Atem snapped at the tall blond. "How you phrased the question was weird."

"So… How did you deal with it?" pushed Marik while he lay back down, resting his head on his arms

Atem did the same, still tired. "This will sound crazy but… the shadows, or darkness, whichever, were my comfort. It seemed to be alive at times, like tendrils of shadows came and held me at the times I needed comforting." At this, Marik's eyes widened a fraction. He stayed silent, waiting too see if Atem would say more.

"Whenever I was in the dark, I was more relaxed. Away from others… there were times that I couldn't wait for the next time my mother to snap and lock me away." Atem smirked, the expression nothing more than a baring of teeth, and chuckled. "I had to act as if I was being sentenced to death so she would think that I hated it." His eyes narrowed.

"Wow. Sounds like a regular family, to me." A voice dripping in sarcasm said from behind them, startling Atem into a fighting stance.

"Akefia don't sneak around, you weirdo." Marik yawned, not phased by his cousins sudden appearance. "Why are you up? You don't like getting up until close too sunrise."

"The Shadows were acting up, and because, you psycho, it is like twenty minuets until first light." grumble Akefia.

Atem looked at Akefia with wonder. "Do the Shadows interact with you as well?" Atem asked.

"Yes, though, from what I caught of your conversation, it is more twisted with us… Unless you forgot too mention that you can bend it to your will?" Akefia asked. He had folded his arms across his chest, his wings shifting with the action.

"What do you mean 'bend it to my will'?" Atem was starting to think that there was more wrong with them than what he first thought.

"He means this." Marik stated before his eyes started to glow a dark purple.

Atem felt something wrap around his arms, legs and wings, then tightened around them. He looked down at his right arm, and what he saw put him into shocked him.

In a sliver of sunlight, lighting the horizon; Atem saw that there was finger like shadows against his skin.

"The shadows are quite clear on getting its payment for obeying us. Quite a pain if you ask me." Akefia explained. He then turned to Marik. "You can let him go now." Akefia told Marik. He realized something was wrong when his cousin didn't respond.

The veins in Marik's face started to bulge excessively.

"This cant be good." Akefia muttered.

"What can't be good?" Atem was getting impatient and nervous, uncomfortable being pinned.

"Well the Shadows never have a 'clear' price. They will take anything from small amounts of blood, to a couple of months of no speech, ect." Akefia growled.

"What! Your idiots too use that kind of power, when you don't even have a clue to what type of magic it is!" Atem raged.

"Oh! And what do you know about it? Akefia spat.

"I'm guessing a lot more than you two do! This is Demon Magic!" As the words had left his lips, he was released, and Marik had collapsed, panting from the strain that he had went through.

The other two men went to the fallen males side cautiously. His breathing and pulse slowed back to normal.

"Don't use it any more, unless you want to die." Atem warned.

"Is that a threat?" Snarled Akefia.

"No it's a warning." Atem bit out, Then thought. 'You haven't seen the true side affects, that it can cause too angels.'

I would like to thank 1-800-SHDWRLM for being my beta on this chapter.

please review. I would like to know if it is worth continuing the story.


	4. A Little Learning about Chaos

Ok people's, I know that I haven't updated for a long time, but life tends to get in the way of writing. But I would love it if you would review my story.** I don't care if you are Anonymous or a Writer. Or if the comments ranges from Critiquing To " omg!" But please review! **(Just no flaming please.)

_**I'm begging you**_

"What are you rambling on about now? What about the Magic?" Akefia was pissed; He hated being told what he could or couldn't do.

"Demon magic acts like a potent toxin to angels, as is angel magic too demons." Atem explained. "The side effects very from how much is used at a time, or how often. The side effects that you told me earlier are on the extremely rare to be that mild. What just happened now is still minor."

"And how do you know this exactly?" Akefia was skeptical.

"My family are the keepers of 'Heavens library', I had a lot of time to myself." Atem told the tallest male.

Akefia snorted at this. "That does not explain how you know anything about demons, I thought that any scripture that even mentions the word demon was considered illegal 'contraband'?"

"Is it? I never really took any interest with anything dealing with the laws, never caught my interest, I just know the basics." Atem shrugged off.

This left Akefia pondering on how the other must have been living, being kept isolated the majority of his life. His own parents tried to get him out and about in their community and meet 'Suitable' friends rather than be around Marik… and see how well that turned out, That just helped him find new prey, plus everyone that they tried to have him friends with were terrified of him…pansies.

By the time they finished their little conversation, the 'previously' passed out blond, started too twitch, and groan.

"What the hell just happened?" He sat up slowly while clutching his head, wings sprawled out.

"You just suffered a major backlash of demon magic." Atem told him while he was perching on the balls of his feet. Watching the others actions, too see if there was any more after effects. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a thousand knives have been driven through my body." Growled Marik

"Not really surprised, it is said that when an angel demon magic, it takes what ever it wants at the time, just anything of that's of the person who did the incantation, but with each use it takes a larger payment, usually causing pain." Atem explained.

"What are you talking about?" Marik mumbled.

"How about you get the walking library to tell you, while you wash up. The way you reek right now would put a skunk to shame." Akefia smirked.

"Well good thing that it is only for a moment, unlike you." Marik chuckled weakly.

Akefia growled and punched his cousin in between his wings. Receiving a loud yelp from the action.

"What the hell! Can't you tell when a person is joking?" Marik gritted his teeth, still sore from his seizing fit.

With a smirk carved into his face, Akefia replied "No." Then proceeded to walk towards the cliffs edge.

Marik glared at the white haired man's retreating form. Though a hand soon blocked his line of sight, he looked up to see Atem's crimson eyes looking down at him impassively.

Marik was muttering under his breath as he slapped the offered hand away, he pushed himself to his feet with a hiss.

Atem had narrowed eyes at the blond, he walked away from the blond who was now stretching the kinks out of his back and wings.

Atem ran to the cliff's edge, on the last available step, he pushed from the edge and free fell thirty feet till his dark wings snapped open to catch passing air currents. He glided for a while until he came upon a clearing. He tipped his wings back a bit so that they would catch more air as too slow down his descended.

"What was that all about, back there?"

Atem peered over his shoulder too only see Akefia's large frame landing from the corner of his eye.

"Nothing." Atem brushed the question off.

Akefia narrowed his eyes, but left the topic alone. It was none of his business. "Whatever. Let's get cleaned up." He said as he turned to the direction of the sounds of gurgling water.

Sleep had escaped from Ryo once again, his instincts and thoughts running rampant through his skull, never quieting down.

He sighed, before it was just his thoughts that kept him awake. All of the 'What if's', 'Why's', and 'How's', that circulated through his mind.

But now his instincts had him riled. In one hand, his instincts wanted him to tear into the angels flesh, cause them pain. But another side of him was curious about them and what had made them as they were. Especially the white haired one. Something about the man stirred something in him other than his demonic side, but something that was truly primal.

He tucked his wings and arms around himself to ward off the nightly chill. The moonlight reflected off of his snow white wings and hair, giving him a 'pure' look.

He growled as he looked at his wings, he hated them with a passion; they had done nothing but caused him but trouble. In his eyes they were nothing but a weakness, even though his friends told him that it wasn't true, he tried to believe them, but when you are told that for the majority of your life it tends to stick with you for awhile…

He looked down into the ravine before him, as he leaned against a large boulder that resided at the edge of the tree covered cliff. He shivered with the passing wind, enjoying the freedom that it represented. The open spaces always calmed him and yet thrilled him; he was surrounded by freedom, and he planned to keep it that way. His life before coming to limbo had left much to be desired, especially his Sire's and the rest of the clan that he was 'born' into.

Chills ran down his spine, he wanted to forget, forget it all, his past, what happened to him, and most of all…what he had done. But the memories were always there, tormenting him, always.

He closed his eyes, the memories that always tormented him replayed in his mind's eye.

He was covered in blood that came from all the wounds that were on his body, while kneeling on a stone tablet in the center of a stone walled room that was raised out of the floor four feet out of the surrounding floor, with small draining ditches at the base of it. His wings were raised above him with chains pierced through them. His arms stretched out to the sides and held there with chained cuffs, which were fastened to the walls which were spattered in faded red.

His breathing came in shattered gasps; pain was all he could understand in his current state of mind. The amount of time that he had been in there was lost on him, he knew that it could have ranged from days to months, either way it had been a long stay, and he also knew that it was going to be longer yet till he was going to be set free.

He knew why the clan brought him there, all too well.

His eyes shot open as the boulder shattered in to rubble, his clenched fist covered in dust. He didn't want to remember, that is why he came to this spot in the first place too calm himself, as he had done many times before since he came to limbo.

He took a couple of deep breaths to calm himself as he sat down. He continued to stare at the scenery almost trance like state, finally acquiring some semblance of peace in his mind. He sat there enjoying the sounds of the forest that came with the start of a new day.

While Ryo sat and watched the scenery, Malik had been watching his friend with concern. He had noticed that Ryo had been getting little to no sleep lately, in fact; none at all the last few weeks.

Malik always kept an eye on the pale male, always waiting for something to snap, something worse than what happened to the boulder. That had only been a purely out of an instinctive anger. Not that he wanted his friend to lose it, but he always had a certain tense air around him, even when they were having a good time. The only reason Malik kept an eye on Ryo was out of concern. He didn't want to lose a friend because of un-changeable, past events, had driven him out of his mind. He had seen it before and it did not end pretty.

He knew that Ryo had been mistreated as a fledgling. He also knew that he had'nt been told the whole story either, but he knew that some things just had to work themselves out, either alone or selected help.

Malik stood there a few more minutes to make sure that his friend was going too alright for the time being, before he left. He was going to look over the cave that he had selected, to see what he had to work with for the furnishings he was going to be purchasing later on. By the time Malik finished, the sun had started to peek over the horizon, giving the skyline an orange tint.

He returned too where Ryo was last, only to see Yugi had also taken up watching Ryo as well. Though it was more like starring, as if he were to look at their friend long enough he would get the answers that he almost craved for, but they would remain un-answered, for the questions would remain un-spoken.

Malik stepped up beside Yugi and started watching Ryo again, observing that the whitette seem to be enjoying the moment.

As the sun just started to peek over the skyline, Yugi must have gotten restless, because he made his way over too Ryo and sat beside him. Malik decided to almost mimic Yugi and proceeded to sit on the other side of his pale friend.

"How long have you been standing there?" Ryo never even looked towards Yugi or Malik.

"Long enough to know that you're not getting any sleep lately. What's the matter?" Malik frowned, outwardly showing his concern.

"Oh… just the usual, memories." Ryo paused for a moment to look at the others. Malik and Yugi's eye's widened; Ryo had almost black circles around his eyes, in which they themselves seemed to be taking on shades of reds and browns, which seemed to be fighting to be the dominant color. Malik and Yugi never did like it when Ryo's eyes were in this shifting state; it always meant that their friend was almost at his breaking point.

Ryo shook his head and faced forward again. "And I just feel restless, and I don't know the reason why." His face pulled into a frown as he muttered the last part.

The other two just looked at each other, Yugi had confusion on his face, Malik knew why. Yugi knew even less than Malik did about their friends painful past.

Malik sighed as he got up. He dusted himself off and looked back down at the others. "Do you want to clean up, and relax a bit before we head out for the city?"

Ryo looked up. 'It wouldn't hurt anything.' He thought as he stood up to follow the blond. "Sure, that sounds good. Need something to distract me anyways." He answered Malik. The said blond just nodded his head as he turned to leave.

Yugi got up and trailed behind them, knowing that they wouldn't tell him even if he were to beg... As if he would ever do that, but he knew that he would learn it when they trusted him more. For him, it was easy to see that Ryo had some issues, but who didn't.

As the three demons came upon the clearing, Ryo stopped. The clearing was full of mist because it was so near the small waterfall which they used for bathing. He heard voices coming from the next clearing. He peered through some brush, only to find the dark angels had gotten there before them.

The others stopped as well to see what he was doing. When they stopped they heard the voices. Ryo looked at the other two and asked. "Well, should we go and join them and have some fun tormenting them a bit first?" He cocked his eyebrow, while a dark smirk placed itself upon his lips.


	5. Entertainment?

Dark Virtues Chapter 5

The angels had been at the water fall's pool for about twenty minuets; just relaxing after scrubbing off a days worth of filth. They were just taking their time since they never really had the chance before to relax even a little bit. Though their minds were still busy so they entertained themselves by asking each other questions about how the others currently felt about their new environment.

"For the last time; I don't know why you feel calm!" Marik had been working on Akefia's nerves since they settled into the water. That was like an hour ago. "Just enjoy it …so I can." as he said this he was sinking into the water till he was submerged underneath it.

Atem was just enjoying the water and the natural thrum that laid within the forest. Though he felt on edge; he did not know why, but he shrugged it off as a habit of his.

As they were enjoying the water, they never noticed the sets of eyes that where watching them. They were starting to relax around each other some more that they were starting small conversations. Though out their small conversations Akefia kept passing threw the small water fall, saying that it beat the tension out of his wings. Though they missed something slipping into the water with them.

" What do you think of the demons? I mean they are something different aren't they?" Atem inquired.

Marik and Akefia thought as they settled on the boulder's that were scattered around and through the pool of water. Marik was the first to voice his opinion to the others.

"Yeah their strange, though they seem to be a lax group, but they also look like they could cause a fair amount of mischief if they wanted too." A smirk was growing on Marik's face.

The blonds evaluation made Akefia chuckle. "Well I think that the pale one has some anger management to do."

'Ha! And you don't!" Marik barked out in between laughing; which came too an end when he was promptly shoved off of the boulder he had been sharing with his cousin and into the water he'd went.

"As I was saying before, even though he does have his issues, he has that 'Quiet' quality about him… as if he's trying to hide something." He finished.

"I don't know, About the little one, Yugi, He didn't speak enough to get a sense of his persona. Maybe just a shy one?" Atem gave his input.

" The one I'm curious about is Malik, he seemed a little strange, but energetic and some how ever watchful." Marik threw in. As they quieted down some they slid back in to the water, resting with their backs to the boulder's they were previously sitting on, though they soon noticed that the area itself had almost became silent.

" Does something feel wrong too you?" Atem nodded towards the other two.

They too were on edge, getting unsettled by the quietness. Though nothing seemed to be out of place.

Akefia felt something brush against his foot, he flinched at the feeling, he looked down too see what it was, but he saw nothing, he brushed it off thinking that it was just a fish. Then it happened again, though this time it was not as fleeting as the first and felt more like claws at the end of the brush.

Marik saw that his cousin was acting up a little bit, though soon distracted when something brushed against his midriff, he froze at the feeling. At the second touch he started to search for the object that was making the contact. Then he saw Atem flinch from something.

" What's the matter with…" Marik never got to finish his question as Akefia was pulled under the water.

" What the hell!" Atem was freaking that something could pull the larger man under so quickly.

Right after his exclamation, He an Marik heard screeching and growling noises coming from varying directions. Just as they were about to bail from the water, Akefia came up out of the water, jumping for a boulder and scrambling up the side of it on all fours with his wings dragging behind him. He sat there gasping for air, glaring at the water. The others bailed out of the water after him.

The sounds that Marik and Atem were hearing before, just stopped completely. From the rock Marik had perched on, he started to stare at the foliage that surrounded them, he then turned his gaze upon the water.

While he was studying the water, Akefia was regaining his composure once again, and started to look at their surroundings more thoroughly, trying to determine which directions the different noises where coming from. Though the more he tried to zone in on them the more muddled they became.

Atem wasn't one to stand around and do nothing. While the others were observing the area physically, he started on one of few abilities that he taught himself when he was young. He started to sense out the area to see if there was any intruders near them.

As he concentrated on their surroundings, and gained more focus, he felt three auras near their area; as soon as he narrowed down on to them, they just seemed to disappear.

Just as he was going tell the others, he saw a pair of glowing green eyes glaring out at them from a thick bush behind Marik. They blinked once then disappeared.

Before he could open his mouth, a loud screeching filled the area. The angels clasped their hands over their ears trying to block out the noise.

In the midst of the noise the three were all bound to the ground, not able to make their binding even budge; they all started to struggle against them, though it seemed the more they struggled the more tighter they became. Soon the sound of laughter filled the clearing.

" Wow! You guys aren't observant at all are you?"

The angels stopped their thrashing when they heard the voice.

" Well, they did stiffen at the beginning , does that count for something?"

" That was only after they got touched."

The angels were in shock, but for Atem it soon turned to anger. " You are the ones who did all of this?" The words came out calm and cold.

" Yeah, considerate this as pay back for yesterday" Ryo chuckled.

" So why involve me?" Atem started to growl.

" You were there, couldn't leave you out, might have ruined the whole thing." Ryo just shrugged. As they released the angels.

Atem just stood there trying to understand what he was told. He was trying to calm himself, knowing that they didn't mean 'too' much harm.

The dark group was released from their bindings and went back into the pool rinse off the dirt that was now sticking too them. Though the group held a tense air around them.

The demons were trying to calm themselves from the lingering giggles.

"Oh don't be so uptight! Come on and relax, we wont trick you again… for a little while anyways." Malik giggled

"Why the elaborate plan?" Marik was a bit interested in their reasoning.

"Why? To make it more believable of course." Malik flash a smirk at the at the lager blond.

Two of the angels seemed to have a praising look in their eye, though the smaller of the three had a thick air of confusion around him. He looked at Akefia and Marik only to see near identical Cheshire smiles on their faces.

Atem just observed all of their interactions. He was not too sure what too make of everything, it was all overwhelming, from being alone to being having constant interaction, and every thing that had happened from the previous day and so on. Then they proceed to meet their opposite species, and almost had a nasty altercation, only to have it prevented by the 'more hostile' of the two species. He just didn't know how he should respond or act especially now that they had 'attacked' them, and now are casually chatting with the others. He was just so unsettled by everything, nothing made any sense. He sat there a little while longer, he excused himself saying that he was going too look around the area some more.

What Atem failed to notice as he left the clearing was a set of amethyst eyes had been watching him discreetly the whole time. Yugi had been watching the dark yet colourful male since they revealed themselves. Now he had pride in himself when it came too reading emotions, and body language, a commonly used trait in demons; to sense the fear from their victims, but he could not seem to get a true reading off of Atem. Yeah he showed facial expressions, but there was no feeling in them. The other angels showed their emotions a lot easier, though they, at times, also had masking emotions instead of real ones.

As he continued too soak with the others, he kept one ear open to the other three's conversations; Ryo had left for a more secluded spot too bath in. It did not take the pale man to finish cleaning up, and to return to the group just too sit in a nearby tree. The dark complexioned males had started to talk about flight patterns and stunts, as if they were comparing notes. It went on till the group felt that they were thoroughly waterlogged. Yugi continued being ever watchful of the angels as they clothed themselves. Their posture was strait and their gaits were smooth, but their eyes were guarded.

He let his curiosity get the best of him. "What's up with Atem? Why is he so tense and closed off from every thing?" Yugi inquired.

The two taller men looked at each other and shrugged, as they turned back to face him , their eyes where on him.

"We don't know him." Marik answered.

Yugi was stunned. "What do you mean 'you don't know him'? Aren't you his friends?!"

Akefia just shook his head before he finished the explanation. "We just met him yesterday, before that we only knew 'of' his family."

The smaller males were a bit shocked at this. Just from what they had seen how the other males acted around one another they seemed to be close.

Malik was looking at the angels in wonder, but then he just shrugged and looked back to his companions. " You two shouldn't be so surprised about their situation. We too were like them."

"Yeah, but you would think that they would have been a bit different in their situation since they are angels. It seems as if those of hell need updated curriculum on who they claim is their 'enemy'." Yugi admitted.

"Well not every one is perfect ." Akefia stated

"What are you talking about? I'm perf…aack!" Marik grunted out the last bit, with an elbow well placed in his gut.

The demons were in shock. Too actually have a angel admit it was just a mind boggling. Marik and Akefia noticed their shock and that seemed to etch their frowns on to their faces.

Marik Sighed and said "Like he said 'No one is perfect', that goes for everything that has a conscious mind."

The demons just blinked at the comment that was handed to them, they kind of understood what Marik and Akefia where getting at. As they stood there for a moment longer, Atem came back into the clearing looking a bit more refreshed and calm. He looked at the demons and asked. " When are we going too be leaving?"

" Around fifteen minuets or so. Just need too see if Joey wants to go with us." Yugi supplied.

"Alright." Atem nodded his head.

The group headed toward the dark dragons den to see if he was interested.

When they got there, they were met with giggling and growling. The demons just gave a few chuckles. They knew what was going on and it was a rare sight to see.

Joey was prowling around as if he was searching for something. They heard some more giggling coming from above them. Just as the angels went too look up at the sound, a yellow blur jumped straight over them into the tree that was right beside them.

A squeal of laughter filled the area. Up in the said tree sat Joey and a young looking girl with light teal scales going over the bridge of her nose. The girl was trying to get away from the blond who was tickling her.

"I give! I give! Please let me go! Hahaha." The girl had tears falling down her face.

"Not till you tell me what you did. You had a guilty look on your face earlier." Joey kept on prodding. "What did you do, Shizuka?"

"N-nothing…heehe… I swear!" she gasped out in between laughter.

"It would be for the best if you told your brother what you did, you of all people know he is a persistent one." Yugi chuckled.

"OK! Ok I give! Please let me breathe, I will tell you." Shizuka panted. After a minute of gaining her breath back, she turned towards Joey but didn't look at him. "I ran into Mokuba today and we talked for awhile, and played a game of tag, that it is the reason I was late in meeting up with you today." She was shuffling her feet in embarrassment by the end of her explanation.

"So why the guilty look?" The blond cocked his head to one side with a light scowl touching his lips.

"But You fight with his older brother all the time…"

"That's right I fight with his brother, I don't fight with Mokuba, I think that he's an ok kid. I have no issue with you and him being friends, it's just that me and Kiaba don't get along. You have no reason to feel guilty in making a friend." Joey interrupted her, looking directly into her eyes.

Shizuka looked down at her feet with a blush creeping over her cheeks and ears. "Ok, brother, Thank you for being so understanding." She went over and hugged Joey.

"Hey, I'm not that shallow! A bit dense at times but not shallow." Joey chuckled. He turned his gaze to the group that had joined them. "So, what are you guys up to?"

"We were going to ask you if you wanted to come with us too the city to get supplies and so on, though we would understand if you wanted to stay back this time to visit with your sister." Yugi mentioned.

"Ahhh, yeah, gonna hafta take a rain check on that one guy's, thanks for the offer, though could you pick up a few things for me while your there?" Joey asked.

"Sure, wont be a problem." Yugi smiled.

"Thanks a million. If ya give me moment I will have a list fer ya." Joey wandered out of sight to get the mentioned list. The group turn towards the petite brunet .

"So how long you staying this time, Shizuka?" Ryou asked.

"As long as I want, I guess, me and mother had another go round of head butting again." She gave an awkward chuckle as she scratched her nose.

"Well, that's no good, that just means that you get to hang out with us charming fellows." Malik laughed as he swung his arm around the girl.

"Haha, so you think that huh? So are you willing to have girly talks and do mani-pedi's with me? OH! Or how about watching and rating guys on the eye-candy chart?"

"Heh, I can do all of the above and more, if your brother lets me steal you for awhile." Malik grinned.

"Hey hey hey, don't you go and try taint'en her clean little mind, ya hear!" Joey grouched as he came back with a satchel and list in hand. " Or at least wait until I'm out of hearing range." He muttered as he handed the items to Yugi.

"Oh, take it easy Joey, you know that I wouldn't hurt her, just adding some more information to her education." Malik smirked.

"Yeah yeah, whatever, just don't do it around me." Joey smirked back.

Shizuka looked at the three dark men that tried to mingled into the back ground, she smiled and waved at them. "Hi I'm Shizuka, what's your names?"

The three looked a bit shocked at the girls words, their wings were out in the open, there was no way to mistaken them for any thing else, but the girl seemed to take every thing in stride. They told her who they were, and she replied with a polite 'nice too meet you', a very quick, yet a little awkward, introduction.

The group said their 'goodbyes' as they began their journey to the city. Not knowing that there would be some unique situations come up during the flight.


End file.
